The Untold Story of Edward & Rosalie
by Fearless2speaknow
Summary: Why does Rosalie hate Edward so much? What happened between Tanya & Edward that turned her so cold? R/Em/Ed /We got closer and a few months passed and we were officially a couple. I trusted him with my life, he was my best friend. Until Tanya came along. We were happy and in 'love'"\\\
1. Tori secret fashion show

She needs to know. Her perfect Edward isn't so perfect. Even with that beautiful crooked smile. An angel. The brightest star before sunrise and sunset has secrets of it's own. Edward may walk around like he's gods gift but the shocking truth might change how you feel. Edward the "perfect" gentleman. His sickening truth haunts me every second of the day. Why should I care? Because I know heartbreak and if wouldn't be fair. "What wouldn't be fair, Rosalie?" Edward casually says while playing Angry Birds. "Did you hear what I thought. Like... everything?" I reply. Crap! "No, I was really concentrating on knocking down the pigs." Phew! "Ok, I'm gonna go and um. . . Talk to Jasper." I said in a rush and glided out the kitchen. - I sat down on the couch and skimmed through the channels. Nothings on... "Tori's secret fashion show?" I blurted out. My eyes were instantly glued. "Having fun, Rose?" Jasper sat next to me and playfully punched my shoulder. "Shh. Tori's explaining the fashion this fall." I whipped my arm round and hushed him. "What is it with fashion and girls?" Jasper commented. "What is it with boys & saying 'Oh my god. You're taking forever!'" I stated a fact. "But it's true!" "If you gave me a week to get ready, I would use every second of it." I defended females everywhere. "What do you do when you get ready?" "Ah! Well, we have a drink of blood then we have a bubble bath, do our nails, do our hair, pick an outfit do our make up, write a short novel play 30 games of Angry Birds—" Jasper cut me off "Ok, I get it... Jezz" "You wondered. I answered." 


	2. Wanna go upstairs? wink

We both sat there in silence while a women in her 20's talks about what goes and what doesn't. She clearly doesn't know a thing about fashion. I mean that top with those shoes?! That's illegal in the fashion world. "This shows boring." I said as I change the channel over. Edward do us a favor and go get Alice. "Ok." I heard him say. Good boy! At that moment Emmett towered over the couch at stared at me. "Yes?" I said as I stared up at him. He wanted something. "Wanna go upstairs?" he winked at me. "Wanna go hunting instead?" I replied clearly not in the mood for that. "Ok." his eyes lit up. "We're not doing it there..." I stated. "Haha Emmett." Edward? Shut up. I saw a smirk form across his face. I just rolled my eyes. "Hey. Can me and Alice come?" Jasper asked innocently. Emmett nodded 'no'. "Of course you can!" I replied knowing what Emmett had in store. I'm really not in the mood. I just wanna build my energy up, I haven't hunted in two weeks. 


	3. TV time!

We got back from hunting and we were joking and laughing. Edward went to Bellas house and wrote a note providing information, even though Alice saw where he went anyway. Carlisle was home from work and greeted us as we walked through the glass door. Emmett and Jasper went upstairs to play PlayStation 3 up in Jaspers room, Alice decided to go on Facebook and Esmè was cooking food for when Bella comes round. God, I hate that Bella. Throwing away a perfectly good human life for what? Edward? My stuck up brother. Good luck to her. She has to deal with him for the rest of her life. Forever. I noticed that Carlisle was reading his books on the sofa. Guess who gets the TV all to herself? Me! I grabbed the remote and quickly made myself at home. Feet up, hair down and TV on. I could get used to this if Emmett wasn't so greedy and fight for the remote 24/7. Oh god! Are they cutting his face open!? Gotta change channels, gotta change channels! I flicked the channel over and watched desperate house wives. I got up and grabbed a cup of blood. Drink every time you see a bitch... And, I'm full... MTV, man, that's my jam. I saw a Jersey Shore character look alike dancing like a hoe. I can do that, no, no I can't. You win this round stripper! I switched over and watched 'Extreme makeover: house edition' Aw, they gave the retarded kid a new house, that's so beautiful! I got bored and decided to watch 4 weddings. What the fuck? You look like a cupcake! You're getting married on the beach, I hope you drown in that thing. Next! Jermey Kyle, you are the father! Somebody always is! What else is on? Aw, the Notebook! If you're a bird I'm a bird! No! Not gonna go there! I got too emotional and changed the channel. La, la, la, la Elmo song! I noticed Carlisle looking at me strangely. Fuck you, don't judge me... There's nothing on! Law and order SVU, seen it. The baby's the rapist. I noticed Edward looking at me and realized he read all my thoughts while I was watching TV. Everyone was looking at me including Bella. "What?" I said. I got up and went to my room. Emmett followed behind me with a big grin on his face. "What's so funny?" I asked, getting annoyed & frustrated at the same time. He said nothing. 


	4. Waking Bella up

"Hey, Rose, me and Edward, Jasper and Alice are going hunting, wanna come?" my innocent Emmett asked me. "I went hunting last night," I said as I looked up from Facebook "but I'm sure Esmè would like to go. She's lookin' hungry." I suggested looking up from teenage-drama-and-drunk-photos book. "Ok, babe" Emmett pecked me on the lips and glided out the room. When everyone went, I decided to go downstairs to the kitchen so I can straighten up in there. Carlisle's at work so i guess its just me. I walked past Edwards room and heard light breathing and quiet snoring. I was abit skeptical to go in there but went in there swiftly but unknowingly. There she lay, brown hair covering her face. Bella was here. I was confused and lightly woke her up. I don't know why but I did. "Edward?" she said quietly but sleepy. "No, it's Rosalie." I said lightly. When I said my name her eyes opened with fear. She sat up and moved her hair out of her face. "Sorry I woke you," I said sweetly "but I was wondering if you were hungry, your stomach sounded like a bunch of angry vampires" I was being nice and I don't know why. She smiled with a bright red face. "Yeah, sure. I mean if you want..." she trailed off and looked down at her hands. "What do you want to eat?" I asked casually hoping it was something small and not time consuming. "Do you mind if we go out?" she said "I'll pay..." I looked at her. "No, I'll pay," I said with a smile. "But..." "It's fine!" I said. Helping her to her feet. "Come on, get dressed and meet me in Emmetts jeep." I demanded and rushed to my car. I saw Edward in the trees watching me. What? I mentally asked him. "You're taking Bella out to eat?" he asked in a confused fashion. We're bonding, like you wanted? I told him in my head. He went off probably to tell Emmett. Bella walked into the garage wearing a light blue tee shirt with a brown hoddie, jeans and converse. She stumbled to my car with an unsure expression. I looked at her outfit and decided to take her out shopping after she ate. She got in and fastened her seat belt and then sat there. "You ready." I asked her "Yeah." she responded. Maybe I should do this more often. 


	5. Fairy tale gone wrong

"You ready?" I asked her. "Yeah." she responded. Maybe I should do this more often. We zoomed out the drive and headed to the road that leads to the highway. It began to rain so I decided to turn the radio on. 'White horse' by Taylor Swift filled the air. 'I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet, lead her up the stairwell. This ain't hollywood, this is a small town...' I sang to that part. Bella sat there and watched me. Opened mouthed. "Your voice is flawless," Bella gasped "you and Edward should be a duet!" I growled at his name. "Or not..." she whispered. "Me and him can't be in the same room for more than 2 hours without ripping our throats out." I stated. "W-what happened? Between you and Edward?" she asked quietly. "You don't want to know." I replied with a cold voice. "I-I do, though." she pleaded. "Where'd do you wanna go?" I'm desperately trying to change the subject. "I want to know." she said coldly. I never heard her voice so... chilled. She must want to know more I thought. "It's a long story..." "I have time." "We need to get out of hearing range." I was going over 200 mph and skidded into the woods. Glad I picked Emmetts jeep. The rumps and bumps didn't effect me much but Bella looked sick. I went to the heart of the woods. No one goes here. It was freezing, for Bella. I turned up the heating. I looked out the window. And saw Emmett. He noticed me & Bella and started walking towards us. Damn! I cursed under my breath. He walked toward the backseat and got in. "So? What are you girls talking about?" he asked. "Bras." I said. "Rose!" Bella hissed. "Oh, I'm about to change the subject," Emmett said cheerfully "I heard Edward laugh today" I looked at him in disbelief "No way! You're kidding!" I gasped. Edward Cullen the sad, lonely 110 year old laughed. He showed emotion! Maybe I should tell Emmett what happened, too. He should know. "Emmett, Bella," they looked at me "Edwards not a virgin." Emmett burst out in laughter and Bella looked at me. "Before I saved you, Emmett, Edward and I were a couple." he stopped laughing and glared at me "Yes, you heard that right. Let me explain. I first woke up from my transformation and Edward was gawking at me. Pissed off, I thought 'take a picture, it'll last longer' then he smiled. He helped me up and lead me to a mirror. I looked in and was amazed at my reflection. I was the most beautiful thing I ever saw! Then I thought "I'm so shallow!" then after Eśme and Carlisle walked in and they saw us looking in the mirror, than Eśme giggled with glee. Edward took me out hunting. We sat down on a log and he explained what I was. Edward moved a bit closer to me and as a reaction I moved away. I was not in a good state of mind to think about love & relationships. We got closer and a few months passed and we were officially a couple. I trusted him with my life, he was my best friend. Until Tanya came along. We were happy and in 'love'" I did the air quotations around the word love. "we only kissed like 5 times and that's it. Tanya came and after the first week, Edward was acting strange. I suspected they were kissing behind my back. I went out to hunt on a Wednesday night it was getting dark so I decided to head back home. I walked in and heard moaning from upstairs. Curious I began to walk upstairs to find Edward. I walked into Edwards room and saw them. In bed. Naked. Sucking each others face off. I stood there for about 15 minutes when Edward looked up and saw me there. I. Was. Fucking. Pissed. Off. 'Oh, Eddie!' I said. 'You threw away a diamond and picked up desperate rock.' I went up to that slut and punched her in the face. "Rosalie! Love, wait!' I ran out and went to my room and cried. I swore I never wanted a boyfriend/husband again" Emmett interrupted me, "So, you've never told me this?" I stared down at my hands and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you!" my voice cracked. "Well, keeping it from me won't?" he asked with a broken expression. "I'm sorry!" I looked back and noticed Edward. 


End file.
